1. Field of the Invention
A garment formed from a composite fur pelt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mankind has valued fur garments, both for purposes of warmth and appearance, for many centuries. The earliest fur garments, used by stone age men during the ice ages and by American Indians up to the present time, were simply the rough fur skin of the animal, which may have been cured or otherwise treated for longevity of service. Thus everyone is familiar with the American Indian stereotype draped with a buffalo hide. In more sophisticated societies, a complex technology employing highly skilled craftsmen has evolved, to transform fur pelts into garments such as coats, stoles, capes, jackets, robes, hats, etc. In this regard it is interesting to note that exploration of North America by the white man was instigated to a great degree in order to procure beaver pelts for beaver hats, which were very popular in Europe a few generations ago. At the present time, the fur trade employs many workers and it is universally recognized that it is the wish and desire of virtually every woman to own at least one fur garment, preferably a mink coat or stole.
Thus, the fur commerce has evolved to the point where appearance of the garment is paramount, and numerous techniques have evolved to make fur garments more attractive, or to extend the available supply of pelts and to use every piece or scrap of fur pelt somewhere in the garment. Extension of the useful service life of fur garments is also a highly developed art, and cold storage of valuable fur garments in summertime to prevent insect attack etc. is widely practiced. Extension of the area of garment coverage attained by a given number of pelts is an evolving art. A composite fur pelt and method of making same and fur coat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,424.